Jurit Malam
by murasacchibara
Summary: Aragorn dan Legolas bergabung dengan ekskul PMR di SMA Middle Earth. Mereka menjalani semua kegiatan ekskul yang normal, sampai hari pelantikan datang... [One Shot / AU - OOC, Garing, Absurd.]


**WARNING** : Absurd. Gak jelas. OOC. Garing. Silakan klik back jika tidak ingin membaca fic nista ini /?  
 **Discalimer** : Lord of the Rings cuma punya J.R.R Tolkien.  
 **Alternate Universe**.

* * *

 **Jurit Malam**

Hari itu hari yang cerah. Lapangan SMA Middle Earth ramai akan murid baru. Hari itu adalah hari terakhir orientasi, jadi diadakan demonstrasi ekskul disana. Aragorn berjalan melihat-lihat, mencari ekskul yang mungkin ia suka. Stand ekskul-ekskul olahraga menarik perhatiannya, namun semuanya membalas, "Maaf, ya, dik, formulirnya udah abis."

Setengah jam berlalu dan ia belum menemukan satu ekskulpun yang akan ia masuki. "Ah, elah, gue harus masuk ekskul apa..." gumamnya kebingungan. Kemudian matanya terpaku pada sebuah ekskul... atau lebih tepatnya, pada seorang senior yang menjajakan formulir ekskul tersebut. Aragorn pun langsung menyerbu.

"Kamu mau ikut ekskul ini?" tanya senior itu―ketua ekskul Palang Merah Remaja.

 _Cemen, sih, tapi yang penting seniornya cakep!_ pikir Aragorn sambil senyum-senyum absurd. "Iya, kak," balasnya. Senior itu memberikannya selembar formulir.

"Kumpulin ke saya, ya. Nama saya Arwen," kata senior itu. Aragorn klepek-klepek.

Ia berjalan menjauhi stand ekskul PMR, secara kebetulan berjalan bersama seorang cowok yang juga habis mendaftar ekskul PMR. Telinganya lancip, dan rambut pirangnya yang sepanjang bahu terlihat sangat fabulous. Aragorn bengong ngeliatin. _Kayak yang di iklan L*'Oreal._ Cowok itu balik ngeliatin Aragorn dengan tampang bingung. "Anu, kenapa ya?" tanyanya. Aragorn tersadar dari bengongnya kemudian geleng-geleng.

"Enggak kok, gak apa-apa. Lo juga ikut ekskul PMR?" tanya Aragorn. Cowok itu mengangguk. "Nama gue Aragorn, dari SMP Gondor. Lo siapa?" Aragorn memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Gue Legolas dari SMP Mirkwood. Salam kenal, Gon." balas Legolas.

* * *

Hari-hari Aragorn dan Legolas dalam menjalankan ekskul PMR normal. Sampai tiba masa pelantikan. Kegiatan pelantikan ini dilangsungkan dengan berkemah di Isengard―yang berarti mereka akan jauh dari pengawasan para guru. Pagi dan sore merupakan kegiatan yang cukup menyenangkan, namun tidak untuk malam hari.

Jam 12 malam, saat para junior sedang tidur, tiba-tiba penutup tenda dibuka dan para senior menghambur masuk. "WOI, BANGUN LO SEMUA!" seru Boromir, senior yang paling galak di ekskul PMR, sambil mengenakan toa. Semua junior berhamburan keluar tenda. Legolas yang gelagapan sampai terbalik memakai sepatu, dan ada juga beberapa murid yang jatuh sampai guling-guling karena masih ngantuk, seperti Gimli.

Aragorn masih tertidur pulas. "Heh, bangun lo!" bentak Boromir. Aragorn pun bangun lalu menatap Boromir, namun pikirannya masih ngambang karena ia masih ngantuk. "Lo siap gak jurit malem?"

"Dua, Kak," jawab Aragorn gak nyambung.

"Hah!? Gak nyambung, bego!"

"Ini jam berapa, Kak?"

"PUSH UP!"

Aragorn dihukum push up karena kebegoannya tadi. Setelah selesai push up, Aragorn segera bergabung dengan Legolas. Sesuai instruksi para senior, mereka harus berpasang-pasangan dan masing-masing pasangan harus menghampiri pos-pos yang dijaga para senior.

Banyak dari mereka yang dikerjain dalam perjalanan mencari pos, dan banyak juga dari mereka yang kena bentak. Aragorn dan Legolas sedang dalam perjalanan mencari pos terakhir. "Gon, tau gak, gue suka denger cerita hutan Isengard ini angker..." celetuk Legolas.

"Leg, bisa jangan ngomongin itu gak?"

"Tapi serius Gon. Banyak cerita mereka yang kesurupan gara-gara pelantikan di hutan ini―"

"Leg, stop."

Tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka terdengar gemerisik semak. Legolas nengok. "G-Gon, itu suara apa!?"

"Gue juga denger. Leg, y-yang lo ceritain itu b-bohongan kan?" Aragorn gemeteran. Dan bener aja, dari balik semak itu keluar seorang perempuan, rambutnya panjang sepunggung, pake baju putih.

"S-S-S-S―" Legolas gagap.

"SETAAAN!"

Aragorn dan Legolas langsung ngibrit. Setan itu berlari mengejar mereka. "MATI GUE. KITA DIKEJAR!"

"GON, AWAAAS!" Karena tidak memerhatikan jalan di depan, Aragorn dan Legolas kecebur sungai cetek di depan jalan.

"AAAH, TOLONG! GUE GAK BISA BERENANG!" teriak Aragorn.

"GUE JUGA. KITA BAKAL MATI TENGGELAM!" Aragorn dan Legolas heboh sendiri, seluruh badan mereka basah kuyup gara-gara kecebur sungai.

"Setan" yang mengejar mereka berdua nyamperin mereka dan ngeliat dari tepi sungai, ternyata itu adalah Arwen. "Enak, ya, kecebur sungai? Dingin?" tanya Arwen.

"Dingin, Kak," jawab Legolas.

"Iya, Kak, dingin!" sambung Aragorn. Benar-benar jawaban yang tidak tepat.

"Kalo gitu, pelukan." Aragorn dan Legolas bengong.

"P-pelukan?"

"Iya, pelukan. Tadi katanya kalian kedinginan, `kan? Makanya pelukan biar hangat." suruh Arwen. Dengan ogah, Aragorn dan Legolas pun berpelukan ala Teletubbies. "Gitu terus sampe pagi." Arwen pun meninggalkan mereka, masih dalam posisi pelukan.

"Leg, suatu saat nanti gue bakal balas dendam," bisik Aragorn.

"Gon, please deh jangan bisik-bisik gitu, dasar maho." balas Legolas.

* * *

Dua tahun telah berlalu, sekarang Aragorn dan Legolas adalah senior. Mereka memberikan formulir PMR ke para junior, salah satunya Frodo, seorang junior Hobbit yang bantet namun unyu.

UTS semester pertama telah selesai, menandakan pelantikan akan segera dilaksanakan. "Kak, pelantikan itu serem gak, sih?" tanya Frodo.

Legolas diam sejenak. "Nggak juga―sebentar doang kok. Cepet selesainya."

Hari pelantikan pun tiba. Seperti di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, mereka berkemah di Isengard. Aragorn senang karena ia akhirnya bisa balas dendam atas yang ia rasakan sewaktu ia dilantik. Kegiatan pagi dan siang masib menyenangkan, mereka diajari membuat tandu dan mencari tanaman obat. Kesenangan itu bakal segera ilang saat tengah malam.

Tengah malam tiba, Aragorn menyibak tenda. "BANGUN LO SEMUAAA!" Aragorn rusuh sendiri. Para junior gelagapan bangun, tak terkecuali Frodo.

"Hati-hati ya, dek," pesan Legolas.

"Makasih kak," balas Frodo. Para junior pun mengikuti instruksi senior dalam menjalankan jurit malam.

Nasib baik memang tidak selalu ada, Aragorn dan Legolas ditugaskan jaga di pos bayangan, yaitu pos tersembunyi yang kalo gak ditemuin boleh dilewat, tapi mereka bebas ngerjain siapa aja yang berhasil nemuin pos mereka. Mereka berdua ditugaskan jaga disana bersama Gimli.

Satu jam telah berlalu, namun gak ada junior yang nemuin pos mereka. "Gon, coba lu cek ke pos sebelumnya mereka ada di mana," kata Gimli.

"Idih, gak mau, Leg,sana lo aja yang pergi!"

"Kok gue. Gimli aja," sanggah Legolas.

"Gak mau, gue takut!" kata Gimli.

"GUE LEBIH TAKUT KALI!" sambung Aragorn gak woles.

"GUE PALING TAKUT DIBANDING KALIAN BERDUA!" Legolas rusuh. "Gini deh, kita hompimpah, yang sendiri balik ke pos sebelumnya," usul Legolas, kemudian nereka bertiga pun bermain hompimpah―Aragorn putih sendiri.

"Sialan lo berdua," Aragorn pun balik ke pos sebelumnya. Di tengah jalan, ia bertemu Frodo yang tengah lari-lari sambil bawa senter.

"Lho, lo Frodo, `kan? Kok sendirian aja?" Frodo mengangguk.

"Aku kepisah sama Sam tadi, jadi aku kesini aja," balas Frodo.

"Ya udah, ke pos gue aja sini," akhirnya mereka menuju ke pos bayangan.

"Kak, denger-denger disini agker, ya?" tanya Frodo.

"Do, jangan ngomongin―"

"Banyak yang liat hantu disini..."

"Do, bisa diem gak―"

"T-terus, katanya disini ada Kunti―"

"DO, BISA JANGAN SEBUT MAKHLUK ITU GAK?" Aragorn gemeteran.

"E-eh, oh iya ya Kak, jangan sebut namanya..." kata Frodo. "KUNTILANAK, MAAF YA AKU GAK BERMAKSUD BUAT NYEBUT NAMA KAMU!" tiba-tiba Frodo teriak.

"FRODO, CUKUP." Terdengar suara dari pepohonan di belakang mereka. Aragorn dan Frodo nengok. Di saat yang bersamaan, sebuah kepala berwarna putih nongol dari balik pepohonan.

"AAAAH!" Aragorn dan Frodo spontan menjerit, namun Frodo lari duluan. "EH FRODO, JANGAN TINGGALIN GUEEE!" panggil Aragorn sambil ngejar Frodo. Setelah capek lari, Frodo dan Aragorn dipojokin "setan" itu. Aragorn melemparinya dengan batu layaknya melempar jumrah. "Pergi lo setan! PERGI!"

"EH BUSET, GON, LO KIRA GUE SETAN!? GUE LEGOLAS!" ternyata yang tadi menghampiri mereka adalah Legolas.

"Legolas? Kenapa lo kesini?" tanya Aragorn.

"Gue denger lo jerit-jerit kayak cewek, makanya gue kesini," jawab Legolas enteng. Frodo mengelus dada lega. "Yang penting lo semua aman-aman aja..." tiba-tiba ekspresi Legolas berubah.

Ia mangap sambil ngeliatin sesuatu di belakang Aragorn. Frodo yang juga melihatnya ikutan shock. "G-G-Gon, itu..." ucap Legolas sambil nunjuk-nunjuk.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Gon, itu―"

"Apaan, sih? Senter gue?"

"ITU DI BELAKANG LO, BEGO! POCONG, POCONG!"

Aragorn menoleh ke belakang―dan ia pun melihat sebuah pocong, yang sepocong-pocongnya pocong.

"AAAH!"

Aragorn, Legolas dan Frodo berlari dengan panik. "UDAH, AH, GUE GAK MAU IKUT PELANTIKAN LAGI!" seru Aragorn. Mereka bertiga kesandung dan jatuh guling-guling, sampe akhirnya nabrak pohon. Aragorn dan Legolas berpelukan Teletubbies.

"TIDAAAK!"

Pocong itu menatap mereka berdua, kemudian menggelengkan kepala. Pocong itu ternyata Eomer yang ngerjain para junior. "Aragorn, Legolas, kalian malu-maluin tau gak."

* * *

Pelantikan pun selesai. Akibat tragedi pocong tersebut, Aragorn dan Legolas banyak menjadi bahan gosip antara anggota ekskul PMR. Legolas tetep slow, karena dia gak ada niat buat ngerjain para junior, namun nggak buat Aragorn.

Aragorn kehilangan kesannya sebagai senior galak, dan malah menjadi senior yang terbully.

FIN

* * *

Ending macam apa ini.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari buku Koala Kumal yang ditulis Raditya Dika.

Maaf karena telah menistakan Aragorn dan Legolas dalam fic ini. Dan maaf kalo ceritanya garing. Thank you for reading!


End file.
